Tightrope Beauty
by EdsLastBreath
Summary: An Edward Elric love story, Ed falls in love with a circus performer named Lita. Lita is Winry’s older cousin who also lost her parents at a young age. EdxOC rating may change
1. Litas hero

You stair at the ceiling trying to concentrate on the task at hand. You hear the people around you cheer. You slowly back up trying to keep your balance on the tight rope. You then do three back flips and spring into the air. You do a few simple flips then grab the tight rope with your left hand doing a one armed hand stand. You then push your arm causing you to flip upwards then you landed on your feet. The crowd began to cheer and you look out to them. You see your cousin Winry Rockbell with her two strange friends she wants you to meet. You smile and wave just before a swing lowered. You grip the swing as it begins to lift, for you this is all just everyday practice, you where so surprised all these people came to see you do the same old course. You began to swing on the bar as you let go you reached out for the other swing. You barely reach it. "Wow that was close," you whisper just before repositioning yourself on the swing. You Jump skillfully to the next as your close friend mark grabs the one you just jumped from. You get onto the bar of the swing with your legs holding you up. He swings towards you and you grab his hands. The swings got higher as you continued the show. Soon you where so close to the ceiling you could almost touch it. As you jump to the next swing you grasp the bar The rope holding it to the ceiling snapped. You scream as you fall, you noticed there is no rope net to catch your fall. –NO!- You shout as you tighten your eyes. You can hear Mark scream for you. You hear a clapping noise as you feel something catch your fall. You open your eyes and notice yourself going back up. Mark then swings down and grabs your hand. You then stare to the ground and become aware of a trampoline placed under you and Winry's friends standing next to it. You look up at Mark.

"Great finally Lita," Mark says sarcastically with a goofy smile. "I WAS ALMOST KILLED!" You scream. You then twist your self so he loses grip of you, You then land on the trampoline and do a back flip off of it. You then walk up to the boy who saved you. "Winry was right," You say, "You really are something kid, what's your name?" You ask with the utmost oddity. "I am Edward Elric," He responds. "So your Edward, I've heard a lot about you," You say, "Now its time to test you. You say with a wicked smile. You snatch up Ed and clumsily jump up to the tight rope. The crew men start to freak out about you taking him up there and they bring out the roped net. "What do you think your doing?!" Ed asks as you blindfold him. "trust me," You said somewhat grimly to make him uneasy. You then pull him out onto the tight rope, Winry and her other friends eyes almost pop out of there heads as you help him balance. The audience laughs as Mark lands next to Ed and tickles him. You glare at Mark and he gets back up onto the swings. The whole audience is watching mark so you think its time to show this blindfolded boy some tricks. All the lights went down and spotlight was on mark so you grab the boys waist.

He is stiff and afraid to move. You help him along with it. "What are you doing?" He asked more frightened then anything else. "Well I was gonna show you some tricks but since your not cooperating I'll just mess with ya," You reply as you lift him up over your shoulder and do two sloppy back flips, almost falling over. He screams as you jump off of the tight rope. You wanted to test this boy and see if he was all that Winry said he is, but he is not quite that brave. You then help him up and walk into the audience he falls into his seat with his eyes bugging out of his head. Winry sighs and looks up at you. "So wanna talk over coffee8?" You ask


	2. meeting the Elrics

-Sure!- Winry says with a smile. B-but what about your show?- She asks, -Mark will be fine, I already tolled the staff I would be leaving in the middle of the course.- You reply happily, -Alright lets get going guys!- Winry says grabbing ed and Al and dragging them out the door of the circus. You all walk to your favorite coffee shop and take a table. That was amazing what you do on the stage Lita.- Alphonse complimented. Well, thank you Al. I always like to meet someone who appreciates my work.- You speak with a smile. It looks very dangerous though Lita, If my brother wasnt there you would be in the hospital right now.- Al utters. Yes, I am very fortunate you gentleman where there.- You say appreciatively. I need to repay you somehow Edward.- You say How about three backstage passes to the circus. You could even perform with your alchemy if you would like- Winry gets a huge smile. REALLY!? A BACKSTAGE TICKET!?!?!? OHHH I JUST GOTTA SEE HOW THEY MADE THE HUGE BOAT SWING BACK AND FORWARD IN POWER OF THE NIGHTS!!!! I HAVE TOO CHECK OUT ALL OF THE MECHANICAL PROOOOOOOOOPS!!!!!- She squeals. As long as you dont tinker with anything.- You say hardheartedly. Fine.- Winry agrees.

-So tell me more about yourselves Elric brothers.- You say sipping on some coffee. Well I work in the military,- Edward says. Im the fullmetal alchemist.- You look at him with great interest. How old are you?- you ask. Im 16- He answers. wow, so you through away your whole life to be in the military hu? Thats what I call commitment, why did you do it?- You ask leaning forward resting your head on your hands. Well, I cant really talk about that now,- he responds leaning back in his seat. Why did you join the one kaleidoscope circus?- He asks. Well, thats kind of a long story..- You answer. We have time, Lita- Winry says, -besides I dont even know why you joined kaleidoscope- you look down into your coffee and blow in it to try and cool it down. My father married a horrible women named Caroline she is my biological mother unfortunately, she would always yell at him every once in a while she hit him, one day he got mad because he caught her hitting me. He also caught her cheating on him, but I guess I was more important since he didnt blow up on her then. But anyway she through a vase at him and he chased him out of the house. That night me and my father celebrated my mother leaving by watching the kaleidoscope. It was the most beautiful thing Ive ever seen, it was always a symbol of hope for me but when I was six my father died, he fell asleep in his bed one night and just. . . never woke up again.- You sigh. Ive seen Caroline a few times since then. She just sticks up her nose and completely ignores me. I think the only reason she had me was so my dad would have a reason not to diverse her.- You stop for a minute to try to keep from getting angry with the woman. I dont care to ever see her again. . . I joined kaleidoscope because its the only time I remember being happy as a child. . . its all Ive ever had, besides that one year I had with my father-

-I do miss uncle rob,- Winry says. But I had no clue all of that was happening.- You heave a sigh yet again. Only grandma Pinako knows besides you guys.- Ed looks up at you confused, -I was tolled you have a sister.- You chuckle. Annie? She is no sister, thats all I have to say.- Al gazes up at you. Are you famous around here?- He asks Well Im not really famous yet, but I do have a few fans.- You reply. Im one of them!- Al says with encouragement. You giggle then reply Thank you, every fan helps my career.- Ed buds in. You are pretty good at it I wouldnt be surprised if you get to be the best performer at kaleidoscope circus.- You smile wide. Thanks to you to.- You say as you laugh to yourself. Are you staying here for a while Winry?- you ask with curiosity. Yes, I was wondering where the hotels are.-she replies. Your gonna have to be rich to afford a hotel here in Jasper City,- You reply, -You can stay in my room, I have only three beds so Ill sleep on the couch.- You declare, -That would be great!- They all say simultaneously. You finish your coffee and walk to your quarters. This is where me and the other circus performers live.- you state as you walk past rows and rows of doors.


	3. A military Ball?

**۞ ****Tightrope Beauty .:2:. [ FMA**** Going to a ball? ****۞**

-So what brings you all here anyway?- you ask, -Well, I'm supposed to be your body guard,- Ed says –Winry found out and demanded to come see you.- Ed replies. –Why would I need a body guard? Who hired you?- You ask. –A man named Travis,- Al says. –Boss?- You sigh, -Well I guess it was a good choice since you boys saved me.- you say, -My next show is in central so you'll have to follow me there.- Ed looks up at you with an awkward smile. –We just got here from central, Ed says with a twitch. You laugh, -came all this way here for nothing right?- You ask. –No, its just cornel mustang sa- You cut him off, -Y-you know Roy?- You ask. –Yes, he is brothers commanding officer.- Al answers back. You grin, Should we start our way back now then?- You ask, -ARE YOU CERIUS!?- Ed retorts. –Yah, I want to see him again,- You answer. –Why?- Winry asks, -Well, me and Roy are pretty good friends, don't let the bickering fool you.- you answer. –How old are you anyway?- Ed asks, -She is 17,- Winry answers.

**۞**FF to train**۞**

You're all sitting on the train and people keep shoving paper and pens in your face hoping for an autograph. –Well I guess you hade more fans then you thought.- Winry says with a sweat drop. After you sighed a few autographs' people started swamping you with questions. –Now settle down everyone!- An attendant yelled as everyone begins to calm down. About 5 hours into the trip Ed and Winry fell asleep, -Are you not tired Al?- You ask him. He shakes his head. –are you?- He asks in return, -No not really,- you say with a smile. Ed fell over into the floor and he jumped in surprise. You and al began laughing hysterically causing to wake up a grouchy Winry, She chucks a wrench at you, and falls back asleep. Her sitting right next to you didn't cause you an advantage at all. Ed crawled back into his seat and curled up in the small amount of room he had, you can see him sharing a seat with Al really was just as much as an advantage to him as it is for you to sit next to Winry. i Wow, Eds pretty cute all curled up like that, /i You think with a slight blush.

**۞**Al's POV**۞**

Soon, just like everyone else, Lita was fast asleep, her and Winry where leaning on each other snoring, i Come to think about it… She dose look a lot like Winry, /i Your thoughts all disappear as Lita winces a bit, her mouth cracks open as she mumbles something, -the rope broke. . .- She mumbles, You jump when she screams and leans forward holding her stomach, -LITA! Are you alright!?- you ask. –I-I don't know.- she replies. Her screams attract a lot of attention and wakes up Winry and Ed. Thank god this is your stop. You all jump off the train and head for central.

**۞**Roy's office Lita's POV**۞**

You, Ed and Al barge into Roy's office you wouldn't take Winry because you didn't want her to know about some parts of your past you know mustang will wanna talk about,, -HI ROY!- You scream with delight. Roy looks up at you with a smile. –Hello again Lita, I haven't seen you since you quit the military,- Roy says happily. –W-wait, you where in the military?- Al and Ed ask at the same time. You sigh –Would you like to know about that too?- You ask somewhat annoyed, -DUH!- Ed says. You smile, -Fine then, when I was in the military I was not a state alchemist, I was a gunman and spy, I left for the kaleidoscope Circus after my sister, Annie committed treason.- You say remembering it as if it where yesterday, -I Joined the military as a spy when I was thirteen, and I became a spy when I was 14, It didn't take long after that when my sister kidnapped me during war and threatened to kill me if anyone was to attack the other side, She was caught by my ex-commanding officer, Roy mustang, He saved my life.- You finish, -and you never repaid me- Roy says with a smirk, -Fine what do want Roy, and NO MINI SKIRTS!- You shout, -I want you to go to the military ball with Edward,- He says. –WHAT!?- Ed screams. –I DON'T EVEN GO!- -Well you do now- Roy says smirking, -Besides there are a few awards Lita here still has to be presented with. Then out of nowhere Winry fell through the doors . . .

BUM BUM BUM BUM BUM BUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!! Lol kinda a mini cliff hanger I suppose.


End file.
